


Albus Elf.

by HufflepuffCariad



Series: Shipmas 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffCariad/pseuds/HufflepuffCariad
Summary: Scorpius has organised a Christmas party for the children's ward at St Mungo's. Now all that's needed is a Christmas elf. Can Albus be persuaded?Thanks to Littlerose13 for the prompt:  I don’t care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, I’m not dressing up as an elf





	Albus Elf.

‘I don’t care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with; I’m not dressing up as a Christmas elf.’

Scorpius stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. ‘Pleeeease!’

Albus rolled his eyes affectionately. Scorpius knew that Albus couldn’t resist anything when he made that face.

‘Take that look off your face or I’ll have to take it off for you’ said Albus, smirking and wrapping his arms around him, and leant in to kiss him.

‘But Albus you’ll look so cute in it! Your Dad has already agreed to be Father Christmas and-‘

‘That’s because it’s a disguise! He’s happy to go anywhere in disguise, you’d be surprised at all the disguises he’s come up with over the years when he’s fed up of taking Polyjuice, just so he can go out and not be hassled all the time.’ Albus leant in again.

‘And the kids are so excited, I’ve been teaching them all about Muggle Christmas traditions!’

Albus sighed. ‘Is this my punishment now? You won’t kiss me until I agree? Get Lily to do it! She’ll love it!’

‘She’s in Bulgaria remember? It’s the start of her tour with England reserves!’

He frowned. ‘Well someone else must be available to do it.’

‘Probably, but they won’t look as cute as you. Pretty please?’ Scorpius made puppy dog eyes at Albus.

Albus pretended to be annoyed but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. ‘Stop that.’ He kissed him, firmly before Scorpius could say any more. 

‘I’ll look ridiculous.’ He said finally when he pulled away.’ And where has this wanting me to dress up thing come from anyway? I didn’t know you were into roleplay.’

Scorpius blushed. Albus was always more confident talking about sex than Scorpius, and he loved to embarrass him; he found Scorpius’s blush incredibly endearing.

‘It’s for the kids! You looking cute is just an added benefit! They’ve been looking forward to the Christmas party for weeks, and I really want to introduce them to you.’

‘You won’t be able to introduce me if I’m supposed to be a sodding elf! Don’t I have to have a stupid elf name or something?’

Scorpius smiled beautifully. ‘Albus the elf is sweet enough.’

‘Albus the elf.’ muttered Albus under his breath, shaking his head.

‘Ok, so chocolate frogs won’t work as a bribe. What else can I offer you?’

Albus raised his eyebrows. ‘Well now’ he said, smirking, and backing Scorpius onto the bed. ‘I can think of a few things. But I think I’m going to need a sample of the options so I can decide which…’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Albus found himself staring at himself in the mirror, bedecked in an array of lurid shades of red and green.

‘Is this really what Muggles think elves look like?’ he asked in disgust. ‘They’ve got no idea have they?’

‘Well it’s just different elves..’

‘It’s a good thing I love you’ said Albus, disgruntledly, eyeing his reflection with distaste. I really do look ridiculous.’

‘You look great! And the kids are going to love it!’ Scorpius eyes shone as he took in his boyfriend’s outfit. ‘Of course, you’ll look even better out of it, so afterwards…’ Scorpius kissed him and Albus shivered as he ran his hands up his spine. He couldn’t help grinning as Scorpius deepened the kiss. He knew Scorpius was only saying that to keep him in a good mood so he would go through with it, but he had to admit that Scorpius was getting better at the flirty talk. He pushed Scorpius on to the bed. ‘We don’t’ he said, punctuating his word with kisses, ‘have to leave just yet . Do we?’ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!’ said Scorpius, flustered as he rushed onto the ward. ‘Albus and I got a bit caught up with..erm… admin..’ he trailed off lamely.

‘Admin?’ grinned Harry. ‘Is that what we’re calling it these days? Scorpius blushed.

Harry winked. ‘Don’t worry Scorpius, Ginny and I often get tied up with admin too. Sometimes literally…’

‘Dad!’ scowled Albus, appearing behind Scorpius. ‘It’s bad enough that you scarred me throughout my entire childhood, no need to scar Scorpius!’ Scorpius was now as red as Albus’s tights. ‘Um..ok…well…, sorry we’re late…let’s go and set up the Grotto!’

Albus had to admit that Scorpius had arranged a great Christmas party. He was so proud to see how much all the kids loved him, and how much he made sure every child was included, taking mince pies round to the children who couldn’t get out of bed, and ensuring everyone won a prize in the games. There were several children’s healers working on the ward, but Scorpius was clearly the favourite. Scorpius was in his element, and Albus had never been prouder. He didn’t get much chance to spend with Scorpius during the party, as Scorpius was always been dragged off to look at something a child had drawn, or to play a game, and cries of ‘Scorpy!’ permeated the ward all afternoon; but Albus was surprised by how much he enjoyed playing with the children, making them laugh and letting them win at games. He’d never really thought of having his own children, but seeing how great Scorpius was with them made him consider it for the first time. Scorpius would make a great Dad, he grinned. He imagined him cradling a baby, singing lullabies, hoisting them onto his shoulder. He’d never been more in love with him than in that moment he realised. He looked across the ward and Scorpius caught his eye and grinned back.

His attention was drawn away by a tug on his sleeve.

‘Albus elf!’ called Delilah, one of the little girls who was in with Dragon Pox. ‘Come and look at my toy hippogriff!’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I’m exhausted!’ said Scorpius, flopping on to the sofa a few hours later. ‘But that wasn’t so bad was it? Albus elf was a hit!’

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. ‘I suppooose not. But only because you were so damn cute playing with those kids.’ He paused. ‘Scorpius’ he said, in a more serious voice. ‘I’d really like one one day.’

Scorpius beamed. ‘Me too.’ They shared a conspiratorial grin. 

‘You’ll make a great Dad.’ Said Albus, leaning his forehead against Scorpius’s.

‘So will you. We’ll the best Dads ever.’

Albus kissed him gently, running his fingers through Scorpius’s hair. ‘I really do love you you know. Even if you make me dress up as an elf. But anyway, I’ll get my revenge soon. You know this year’s ministry party is fancy dress?’ Albus grinned wickedly.


End file.
